


Waterfall

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chryed spend a weekend in Alton Towers. Good, clean fun - some of the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 18/08/11.

"You've done _what?_ "

Christian and Syed were currently lying on the sofa together, on opposite sides but with their legs entangled. Christian looked over at Syed from the laptop he was balancing precariously on his lap.

"I've just booked us a weekend in a hotel."

Syed raised an eyebrow, closing the book he had been reading.

"Can we afford that?"

"Of course. It's not far, just up north a bit. It's great, Sy, you're gonna love it."

Syed smiled.

"So what did I do to deserve a romantic getaway?"

"Do I need a reason to spend a bit of money on the man I love? Besides, romantic isn't _exactly_ the word for it..."

Now Syed was confused. He put his book down and sat up to look at Christian properly.

"It's not romantic? Christian, exactly _what_ kind of hotel are we going to?"

"Erm, well, it's quite a popular place for short breaks...for all ages..."

Christian looked away, and then back at Syed, doing his best cheeky grin...he hoped.

"I thought it would be fun to spend the weekend at Alton Towers, you know, that place with the theme park and water place, and it's got the most beautiful hotel room, Syed, you're honestly going to love it so much..." Syed put his hand up, cutting him off.

"You've booked us a weekend at a kid's theme park..." he shook his head in disbelief. Then, to Christian's surprise, he looked up, grinning.

"Christian Clarke, why am I suddenly not surprised in the slightest?"

Christian had the grace to look sheepish while Syed let out an amused chuckle. Christian smiled back at him, relieved that he wasn't annoyed.

"It's not just for kids you know. There are some really scary rides up there, Sy. I'll need you to hold my hand..."

Syed laughed again, and playfully leaned over and tapped Christian's nose.

"You're a big boy now. Even if you do have the mind of a five year old."

"I don't think a five year old would be thinking what I'm thinking right now, looking at you." He winked at Syed suggestively, before leaning over to give him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Seriously though, it's going to be loads of fun. The weather forecast says it's going to be beautiful, and the package includes entry to the theme park for the whole day, the water park too. Hotel room's for two nights, and I picked a special one for us..."

"Come on then, let me see it," Syed said, trying to lean over to take a look at the screen. Christian, however, unceremoniously closed the laptop, waggling a finger at Syed.

"Nope, mister. It's a surprise. Now let's get packing!"

"What, now? We're going this weekend? But what about work?"

"Don't worry about that. I haven't got any clients booked between Friday and Sunday. You don't either. Tanya thinks you deserve a break, and I agree with her."

"Exactly how long have you been planning this?"

"A while..."

Syed crawled closer, until he was practically in Christian's lap, and linked his hands around the back of Christian's neck.

"Well, thank you. I don't deserve you, you know," Syed grinned.

"I'm sure you can thank me somehow..." Christian whispered, leaning in for a proper kiss. The packing would have to wait a while...


	2. Chapter 2

"Syed, wait up, will you?" Christian panted, trailing along behind Syed at the train station, their overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Christian, if I walked any slower I'd be going backwards." Syed turned round just in time to see Christian stumble over a rise on the floor, cursing. Trying to keep a straight face, he retraced his steps until he was in front of Christian.

"Look, give it here. It's got wheels, you know. You don't have to sling it over your shoulder and act like Mr Muscle when it's much easier to just pull it along behind you," Syed said, demonstrating, before continuing the journey to their platform. Christian shuffled behind, mumbling something along the lines of  _stupid wheels make it fall over every five seconds._

"Oh, quit moaning, you old Quentin," Syed teased before grabbing Christian's hand and pulling them onto the platform, just in time to watch their train pull up.

...

Trying to settle in their seats was easier said than done. Ten minutes into their journey, Christian had finished his magazine, eaten his packet of crisps, turned on his iPod and had shifted about in his seat about four times. Syed had to resist the urge to elbow him in the side to get him to keep still.

"Would you like a tranquiliser?"

"Oh, ha, ha. It's just hard to get comfy on these things." He shuffled some more.

"Should have brought a pillow with you, like I said."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Mr Sensible. I didn't think I'd be so sleepy..." Christian retorted, stifling a yawn.

"Well, we're not gonna get to the hotel until quite late, so might as well try and get some shut eye now."

Eventually, Christian turned his head towards the window and appeared to finally get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can get on a train.

Syed glanced over at him - his elbow on the window ledge, head resting on the cold glass, white earphones no doubt playing the latest chart hit in his ears, chest slowly rising and falling - and suddenly felt a surge of love for the man sitting next to him. It always came to him at the most unexpected times, and it never failed to overwhelm him.

He reached over and, as gently as he could, took Christian's hand in his, entwining their fingers. With a contented sigh, he leant his head back and let his eyes close. Just before he nodded off, he felt Christian squeeze his hand, and he smiled, not being able to stop himself.

...

"Here we are!"

Christian marched into the hotel room first, turning to Syed and making a dramatic sweeping gesture with his arm. "What do you think?"

Syed looked around the room. It was...beautiful. Aladdin-style lamps lit up the moderately big space. He took in the majestic red and white curtains; the comfy looking sofa covered with plump red cushions; the soft blue carpet; and taking centre stage, the luxurious looking king sized bed with more of the curtain material draped on the ceiling above it.

"It's called Arabian Nights. I had to book it pretty far in advance, it's very popular apparently. I thought it looked gorgeous in the photos, and I thought you'd love it too, I mean, it's okay if you don't, we're only here for two nights..." Christian rambled, now starting to feel anxious that Syed didn't like it.

"Sy...?" He turned his head round to look at him, and was surprised to see Syed looking at him with a fierce intensity.

"It's amazing. I love it. I love  _you_." He stepped forward, closing the door behind him with his foot and dropping the bag simultaneously. Taking Christian's hand, he pulled him closer. Christian put his hands either side of Syed's face, then slowly moved them through his hair in a familiar gesture.

"We'd better have an early night if we want to be ready for the theme park tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I'd say we had."

And without much further ado, Syed brought his lips to Christian's and pushed him towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This way! I think..." Christian pulled Syed along, holding a map up to his face with his other hand, trying to work out where they were. They'd arrived at the park about ten minutes ago, and neither had a clue about where to head first. Syed made a grab for the map, but Christian pulled it just out of reach.

"No, I can work it out, just give me a sec...no, haha, stop it!" Syed had started to tickle him under his ribcage. He took his opportunity and snatched the leaflet out of Christian's hand.

"Look, we're here..." Syed pointed at the ride they were stood in front of, before showing Christian where it was on the map. "...so if we head this way...we should come across the Forbidden Valley."

"Is that a ride?"

"No, it's just what they call that area of the park."

"Seriously? This place is just too fucking huge."

Syed let out a laugh.

"This was your idea to come here, mister. And I actually quite like the look of Nemesis."

"Nemesis? God, if Tamwar and Afia were here they'd have a field day with that alone." Christian took the map back off Syed and studied the ride.

"So, you wanna go on that one first?"

"Sure, why not? We have to start somewhere."

...

"Sy, I don't like this."

Syed looked over at him incredulously. They had just been locked into their seats and were waiting for the ride to start.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't even the scariest ride."

"I thought I'd be okay once I was up here, but...well, I'm not."

"Oh,  _Christian_." Syed rolled his eyes in mild exasperation.

The ride suddenly jolted forward, making Christian jump and in turn causing Syed to burst into a fit of giggling. Christian turned and made to frown at him for laughing, but it was infectious and soon he was chuckling as well.

"You are such a numpty, do you know that?" Syed said fondly.

"Okay, I am a numpty, and I'm a big baby who's scared of rides that go upside down. Hold my hand?"

...

"See, isn't this romantic?" Christian grinned, reaching for one of Syed's chips. They'd had a lot of fun trying out the other rides at the park, including one which swung back and forth and elicited a loud announcement from Christian that he was going to be sick; a big swooping ride called Air, which Syed in particular took a liking to; and a log flume which Christian loved, especially as he'd sat behind Syed and got to watch as he got the full force of the water as it splashed over them, and had to resist the urge to run his hands through Syed's damp hair afterwards.

Now, though, they had decided to grab something to eat for dinner. Fish and chips seemed just right after the day they'd had.

"Hey, you have your own chips," Syed grumbled in mock annoyance. They were walking through the stretching green lawns of the garden located in the middle of the resort.

"Darling, you're supposed to say  _what's mine is yours_ ," Christian replied.

"Am I, now?" Syed raised an eyebrow. "If only that's what  _you_  say when you traipse off to the Launderette with your dirty laundry, forgetting mine."

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me. Besides, if your clothes aren't clean it means it's more likely you'll stay in the flat without them..."

"You are unbelievable."

"I know." Christian winked.

Syed rolled his eyes, before gesturing at the chips they were holding.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we still have one more thing to do in order to get the most out of our weekend...no, not  _that_ , though you do have a point..."

"I never said anything!"

"I know what you're thinking, Sy, you dirty minx."

Not seeing any point in arguing, Syed simply shook his head.

"So what then?"

"Let's go back to the hotel. You're getting in your trunks..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Just give me a minute, will you?"

"Syed, what could you possibly be doing? It's the waterpark, you'll be getting wet anyway..."

He trailed off as Syed walked out of the bathroom, tugging at his trunks as if to try and cover as much flesh as possible. To Christian, this display of self-consciousness was endearing and a little bit heartbreaking at the same time. Why couldn't he see he was just perfect?

"Haven't worn these in a while...they're a bit small..."

"Rubbish." Christian walked towards Syed, who was still standing tentatively in door frame, and grabbed both of his hands to prevent him adjusting his trunks for the nth time, weaving their fingers together.

"Sy, you look absolutely fine. No one's even going to be looking at you...well, okay, they will, but that's a good thing. They'll all just be jealous that I'm the lucky guy who's with you."

Syed snorted disbelievingly.

"I mean it," Christian insisted, pulling him closer. "You are  _gorgeous_ , Sy," he whispered.

"Huh. Do you want to go to this waterpark or not?"

Christian smiled at the predictable change in subject and started to shuffle backwards towards the door of their hotel room, pulling Syed along with him.

"Yep, I do. I wanna see you get all wet..."

...

When they arrived at the waterpark, it was late evening and the place was almost devoid of any children, no doubt it being past their bedtime. The sound of the rushing water was surprisingly soothing without the accompanying screams of infants being splashed while in the kiddie pool and teenagers flying down the slides backwards, resulting in multiple shrill blows of a whistle. There were still a few little ones scattered about with their mums and dads, but it was overall much calmer than it had been earlier on in the day.

"See ya in there," Christian winked at Syed before taking a running jump into the water, consequently earning a scowl from the lifeguard some distance away, and a half disapproving, half amused shake of the head from Syed, who was still standing at the edge of the pool.

"Come on Sy, what's keeping you?" Christian extended both his arms towards his boyfriend, who proceeded to wade into the water carefully. Eventually he made it to where Christian was and playfully pushed against his chest.

"Are you trying to get us thrown out before we've barely got in?"

"Aww, it's all in good fun. And he knows it," Christian said, nodding his head towards the lifeguard, winking at him when he looked in their direction and then laughing when the guy's face froze and turned away.

"Hey, no flirting with other guys when I'm right here."

"Are you giving me permission to flirt with other guys when you're  _not_ here?" Christian teased.

"Don't you dare."

"I wouldn't. Why would I?" Christian took in the sight of Syed stood in the middle of the pool right in front of him, feeling a familiar stir somewhere below the water's surface. His eyes flickered down over Syed's chest and back up again, meeting his eyes.

"You're not suitably wet enough for my liking." Syed observed a wicked glint in Christian's eye.

"Well, just because I didn't  _cannonball_  into the water...hey!" Christian had taken him by both hands and was pulling him towards a flow of water falling from a tunnel above them.

"Christian, no! Please...!" Syed laughed, struggling against him, but Christian was determined. At the last second he let go of his hands and turned him around, pushing him right under the stream.

For just a few seconds, Christian lost sight of Syed under the rush of water, until he emerged afterwards, spluttering and panting for air.

"Christian, I'm going to kill you..." but Christian wasn't really listening. He watched as Syed moved a hand up to his now-soaking wet hair to push it away from his face, almost as if in slow motion; almost as if he was  _trying_  to torture him. Even now, Syed still had no idea what he did to him. Standing there up to his stomach in water, droplets falling from his hair, chest quickly rising and falling...

"You're going to have to catch me first, then, won't you!" Christian challenged, moving backwards towards a larger waterfall raining down from a treehouse feature behind them, and disappearing beneath it. Syed followed, holding his breath and ducking his head under the steady flow of water. He hadn't even opened his eyes when he felt two arms hook around his waist and pull him in for a crushing kiss.

Christian moved his hands to Syed's shoulders, pushing him back until he was pressed up against the structure holding up the treehouse above their heads. He pushed his tongue into Syed's willing mouth, feeling him trying to fight for dominance.  _He'll be lucky_ , Christian thought fleetingly. He moved a hand down Syed's chest, towards his trunks below the surface.

Suddenly, Syed broke off the kiss.

"Christian, this is crazy, we're in a  _kids waterpark_. There are still some people here!"

"Relax, will you? No one's going to see us here. And besides, like I told you before..." he leant forward to whisper in Syed's ear.

"This place is not just for kids. We deserve to have a bit of fun too, right?"

Syed was about to retort when he felt Christian's hand slip inside his trunks, and instead let out a low groan. Were they really going to do this here? He felt it close around his length and his breath quickened.  _Guess so_  – there's no way he'd be able to stop Christian now.

Their lips met again as Christian began to stroke Syed in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Syed thrust his hip forward in an attempt to quicken the pace, but Christian pressed up against Syed further, trapping him and preventing any more movement.

"Please, Christian...you're killing me," Syed moaned against his lips, feeling them curl up into a smile.

On cue, Christian gripped Syed's cock harder and began pumping it faster, moving his lips to Syed's neck, licking and biting and causing Syed to throw his head back and moan louder. All he could hear was the rush of the waterfall beside them, almost drowning out their heavy breathing and Syed's whimpers of pleasure. Syed felt himself nearing the edge, and had to bite his lip to stop himself calling out. Finally he came with a long, low moan, gasping for breath, yet not being able to stop himself bringing his lips to Christian's yet again, sharing short, wet kisses as he came down from his high.

"I can't believe we just did that," Syed whispered. "We could have scarred a small child for life."

"I doubt it, this place closes in five minutes." Sure enough, when they emerged from behind the waterfall, the few people that were there previously had now gone.

"I guess we'd better get out of here..." Christian took Syed by the hand, guiding him towards the changing rooms.

Once in the shower area, Syed turned to Christian and reached up, pulling him down by the neck, and pressed a kiss to his mouth, pushing his tongue in for just a second before pulling back.

"I think I owe you..." he murmured in a low voice. Christian looked at him, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Race ya back to the hotel room."


	5. Chapter 5

Christian got to the hotel door first. He'd just unlocked the door when he heard Syed behind him. He didn't have a chance to push the door open fully as Syed grabbed him, spun him round to face him and pushed him backwards through the door and up against the wall, kicking the door closed behind them.

The journey back from the waterpark had dried them off, but Christian noticed that Syed's hair was still pretty damp. The sight of the slightly curling locks sticking to his forehead and sides of his neck nearly took Christian's breath away. He leant in to kiss him but Syed pulled back with a grin before grabbing Christian's hands and pinning them to the wall above his head. He leaned closer, tantalisingly close to Christian's lips.

"You don't do anything unless I tell you to," he whispered. Christian couldn't help but let out a small moan at this. As much as he loved being in charge, Dominant Syed was such a turn on. Their eyes connected again, and Christian swore he could see the molten lust brimming in Syed's eyes – or was that  _his_  eyes reflected back at him? He imagined it was a bit of both.

His breath hitched as their lips finally met, and he ran his hand up Syed's neck, nestling in his hair and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Feeling their tongues colliding, Christian couldn't help himself, and started to push forward, trying to guide them towards the bed. Syed, not wanting to give up that easily, fought back, trying to turn them round so he would land on Christian, but they froze when all of a sudden, they felt themselves collide into something and heard a heavy  _thud_  land on the fluffy carpet. They broke apart and glanced at the lamp they'd just knocked over.

"Ooops. Good thing it didn't break, eh?"

"Yeah, but we may have woken up half the hotel."

Seeing Syed look at the fallen lamp, biting his lip worriedly, face flushed; Christian seized his opportunity. Before Syed could even look up, Christian had thrown him onto the bed and was looming over him with a dark twinkle in his eye and a satisfied grin.

"I thought I was in charge?" Syed said, faking a pout.

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Christian replied, before leaning down to press a kiss on his collarbone. Then another, further down. Syed found it hard to control himself as he was peppered in kisses that were rapidly heading towards his groin, thrusting his hips involuntarily as Christian reached his trunks.

"Christian, please..."

Christian looked up, his fingers hooked around the waistband of the only obstacle left in their way.

"Please what, Sy? Come on, I'm not a mind reader," he smirked, as he slowly began to edge the material down, inch by inch revealing heated flesh. "Tell me what you want."

His movements were suddenly halted by Syed's hands on his; his eyes burning with intensity as he looked into Christian's.

"I want you inside me."

Christian didn't need much more persuading. After quickly finishing the removal of Syed's trunks, he went to work on his own, forcing them down and throwing them off to land right on top of Syed's, which he'd discarded on the floor. He took in the sight of them on the carpet for just a second before turning back to the task at hand – a desperate Syed wanting him. It felt good to be wanted; he'd never expected how good. He felt his heart skip a beat as he locked eyes with Syed again. He wondered if there'd ever be a time when these feelings  _didn't_  catch him off guard.

Gently, he lifted Syed up and inserted a finger, then another, curling them up inside, stretching, accommodating. He had to pin Syed down with one arm as he continually tried to buck up against him, eliciting soft moans as he did so.

"Someone's impatient," Christian murmured, moving forward to place a sensuous kiss in the hollow of his throat. Before long, he removed his fingers and hoisted Syed up higher, lining up his cock and slowly entering, his lips never leaving Syed's throat as he did so. Once fully in, he waited until Syed adjusted to his size before slowly moving out again. Syed grabbed his shoulders to stop him pulling out any more, and drew him closer.

"I want to be in charge...so I will be," he whispered, catching Christian off guard as he rolled them over so he sat astride Christian, throwing him a sly grin.

"Cheeky git," Christian muttered. Not that he minded, of course, especially as Syed began to rock backwards and forwards, moving off his cock and back on again in a steady rhythm. Syed whimpered; Christian moaned. These sounds became louder as Syed moved faster, Christian moving up to meet him. Looking up to gaze at Syed, he thought, not for the first time, that he looked stunning. Then again, he always did. Panting, flushed, a look of ecstasy on his face...what was once a rare sign of Syed allowing himself to let go and forget everything else was now a familiar sight; a testament to how far Syed had come since... _those days_. If ever Christian was to doubt Syed's love, or his own love for Syed, he'd only need to remember them like this, in this moment, and he'd be reassured.

He could feel himself nearing orgasm, and pulled Syed down to kiss him, to prevent himself calling out. He reached out to grab Syed's cock, moving up and down frantically, wanting them to come together. A few thrusts later and he came powerfully, moaning into Syed's mouth, tongue exploring his. It wasn't long before Syed reached the edge as well, running his hands over any part of flesh he could reach, breaking their kiss to pant for breath. He moved off Christian and collapsed beside him, placing his head on his chest while his breathing returned to normal, listening to Christian's heartbeat slow at the same time.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After a few minutes, Christian gently disentangled himself to sit up and pull the covers over them, shrouding them in comfort and warmth. Another lazy kiss followed before they snuggled up to drift off, exhausted after...well, their action-packed day.

...

"So have you had a nice weekend?" Christian grinned at Syed as they stepped off the train, back to Walford, back to reality.

"It was alright, I guess." Syed looked up, grinning back. "Seriously though, it's been amazing. Thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Not  _all_  yours. I think I might have had some too..."

"Well, I can't dispute that."

Linking hands, they started their walk home. They'd definitely have to make another trip to Alton Towers soon.


End file.
